fluidanimsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ElextrickingX/My Ideas for Future Animations!
I have had this cool idea from a while ago, thought I'd share it out. It's about FLLFFL having other brothers that only are introduced after FLLFFL's death. Four more brothers come along into the stickman story and revive FLLFFL or something like that. Because FLLFFL's real name is Alfa (the F and L make a cool A), their names are Beyta, Gamah, Dhelta, and Epcilen. They all have different weapons, characteristics, and differences. * Beyta (Dark red): Normal characteristics, double longswords (most of the hilts are made of reinforced brass, the blades are titanium and the blunts are rhenium) called Laser Swords, and unlike his elder brother (before his death when he fought Umbrella), he is specialized in mythical training and is not an ordinary human. The Laser Swords shoot red lasers (who would have guessed) from both the tip of the blade and the blade. The lasers can also be manipulated to power-up the swords with a red aura, causing the blades to cut through mostly anything except magic energy. This is called the OverCharge. The final form of these swords are called Laser Cleavers in which case the swords become about 1 1/2 times larger and wider, also curving forward like a scythe. Tech gear is shown on the flats of the blades, all operations still functional. Beyta always has a large, black jacket with the kanji kami ("God" in japanese) on the back printed in red. Still serious and plans things through. Weakness: Even though he can inflict much damage, he is not as tough with taking damage. About 3 sword stabs have a chance of fatal injuries. BONUS MATERIAL: Beyta and the other members of Omega created a spell that resurrected Alfa (after his death in Umbrella Vs Alfa {By Resh}) into a better version; Alfa 2.0. More information about Alfa 2.0 is at the bottom. * Gamah (Yellow): Normal characteristics, long staff called The Iridix, and aside from his staff, he is a normal human. The Iridix is also made of titanium, but there are clips close to the ends of the staffs made of electrum. If those clips are twisted around the staff itself, a bullet is shot out of the corresponding side. The bullets are as powerful as sniper shots. Gamah sometimes wears sunglasses. MOAR COMING!!! * Dhelta (Light gray/grey): Skeletal hand called Wither. Was slightly cursed by one of his enemies, but now can use Wither under control. Wither creates dark orbs that float near Dhelta until he retracts the power of "Wither". These orbs are manipulated at Dhelta's will and transform themselves based on the mind set and situation of Dhelta. It might make a shield, a sword, a monster, etc. Actually, Dhelta himself is a normal human. Just his arm is non-human (duh). MOAR COMING!!! * Epcilen (Purple): Has special rings called Crys Rings, Epcilen can create purple crystals and control the size of them. However, he cannot make specific objects like Dhelta's orbs. Even so, he can make an infinite amount of crystals. Talks a lot. MOAR COMING!!! * '''Alfa 2.0 (Light Green): '''The new and improved Alfa! He is faster, he has more muscular power, he can read minds, his age was slightly reduced, he got his normal arm back (he lost it while fighting Pulse and used a mechanical one to fight others including Umbrella {whom he was once killed by}), his Jet Sword is much sharper and quick, and also has a new function called Jet Stream, a series of slices in which even the blade of the Jet Sword is equipped with Jet. Only about a minute until the blade needs to recharge, though. He still has purple eyes, but they become blue when he goes full power. His weakness is that he is weapon-reliant, and is in kind of a pinch if he loses his sword. Then again, he can use Category:Blog posts